


One spin

by stormy1990



Category: Love-tune, SixTONES (Band), Snow Man (Japanese Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormy1990/pseuds/stormy1990
Summary: When Yasui invites the others over, everyone knows exactly what the invitation means. And how bad could it be? Spin the bottle was just a harmless game after all, wasn't it?





	

“I can’t believe that we are doing this,” Aran complained and leant back against Myuto’s shoulder and the latter started playing with his hair right away, ignoring his played angry behavior, because after all they had all agreed on this, no one was forced to be there.

“You are just afraid of the outcome,” Watanabe teased him, but got hit on the back of his head from Hokuto the next moment.

“As if you aren’t the same! If this stupid bottle won’t stop on Date, then you will whine the most.”

“Says the one who is looking at Taiga as if he was some delicious main dish since he entered the room,” Iwamoto teased him on which Juri escaped a loud laughter next to Hokuto who burned him with a death glare.

“Don’t laugh, you are no better!” Hokuto warned him.

“You are all the same wild animals in this room, I am not even sure why I am here,” Reo let out in a kind of scolding voice and his eyes landed on Yasui who finally joined them on the carpet in front of the couch where they were all sitting in a circle.

“Don’t look at me like this! No one is forced to be here, but I told you that if you enter my apartment there is no turning back,” Yasui scolded his friend and proceeded to put the bottle down between all of them.

“As the game maker you are the biggest victim here today. Whoever the bottle will choose for you won’t go easy on you, I hope you realize that?” Hokuto said teasingly and no one could actually deny that. But the excitement which spread over Yasui’s face on his words made him roll his eyes and they all concentrated on the bottle again.

“So who wants to go first? The first two couples will be lucky and move to my bedroom. The first gets the bed, the second the futon!”

“Then let’s get this over with, at least I will get a nice mattress and I still have the highest possibility of getting someone who won’t destroy me,” Aran let out when he leant forward to spin the bottle. There were potentially dangerous people in this round and he could have also waited until they were all out of the game, but the bottle could have also landed on him any time, so he wanted to at least be the one to choose as long as there were still enough people. The bottle kept spinning for a moment and everyone looked at it in silence as it got slower and then it stopped.

“Oh,” Aran let out half surprised, half amused when the bottle stopped on Yasui. “I think I can call myself the winner of the day.”

“Get that smug look right off your face again or I will make you regret it,” Yasui warned him, but Aran’s smile just grew wider on his warning.

“Okay you two keep it for the time when we are all done, okay? You get the bedroom after all, so do us the favor and don’t jump at each other in between us, okay?” Myuto said warningly as he pushed them out of the circle and leant forward to turn the bottle next, without even asking anyone for permission.

“I am the game maker after all, so don’t get too overexcited about your partners, there will be rotations anyway,” Yasui teased them, but the others didn’t pay him any attention as their eyes were fixed on the bottle which turned slower with every passing second and then stopped once more, on no one else than Iwamoto and the two boys exchanged a look of wild excitement which made Hokuto sigh and he pushed Myuto out of the circle with more force than needed.

“Would you all go out of the way and drown in your dirty phantasies in the bedroom?” Hokuto said warningly before he spun the bottle next and while the four chosen boys were already getting up they still didn’t leave the room, too excited about knowing the next pairings. And after all Yasui needed to know how to rotate them later and without knowing who was with whom in the first place he couldn’t do so.

When the bottle stopped, Juri let out a groan while Hokuto flashed a triumphing smile and then there was the reaction from Watanabe which wasn’t easy to interpret as the bottle pointed between him and Taiga.

“Does that mean what I think it means?” Taiga asked Yasui and the boy’s lopsided smile answered his question already.

“Why the hell do I have to end up with those two?” Watanabe complained, but got a clap on the shoulder from Miyadate before he pushed him out of the circle as well.

“Just don’t complain then maybe Yasui will be nice and rotate you to a more suitable person later,” Miyadate encouraged him totally innocently before he looked at Juri and Reo which were the remaining ones.

“So I guess no need for a next round?” Miyadate asked and Yasui nodded. “I guess you have to deal with three people in the guest room and three people on the couch for now. Taiga and the others will take the guest room and the rest of you are free to use the couch or the carpet whichever suits you, but no one goes into the kitchen, am I clear?”

“Yes, mum,” Watanabe teased him before he pushed Hokuto and Taiga towards the guest room, even though he didn’t even have to bother to lead them there, they were undressing each other with their eyes already anyways.

Before he closed the door he saw how Aran jumped on Yasui and they shared a way too passionate kiss before they even entered the bedroom. Iwamoto rolled his eyes at them, but when Myuto also walked over to the door and winked at him he followed right away.

Reo had ended up on the couch already with Juri sitting on top of him with an entertained smile and Miyadate gave Watanabe a kind of apologizing look before he joined them and that was when Watanabe finally closed the door.

“That didn't take long,” he commented in amusement as he turned to the others, finding Taiga under Hokuto already. Hokuto had his lips on Taiga’s neck and his hands were groping his body shamelessly.

“You are free to join”, Taiga invited him before a moan escaped him when Hokuto lifted up his knee to his crotch.

“With that pace you will be done before I can even undress,” Watanabe complained and suddenly Hokuto shot up from the bed and approached Watanabe with two big steps and slammed his hand to the wall right next to his face, making the older one flinch. Taiga turned on his stomach and watched the two with an entertained smile.

“I can help you if you can't keep up with our pace”, Hokuto offered and moved both hands to Watanabe’s shirt and opened the buttons one by one, fast and skilled. Even if Watanabe would have wanted to complain, the way Hokuto went on his knees for the last buttons made him bit his lip and he refrained from making any unnecessary comments. Hokuto’s hands found the zipper of his pants next and he looked up at Watanabe with a teasing smile before he opened his pants and reached directly into his underwear. The older one took a hasty breath on that and one hand landed in Hokuto’s hair, but he didn't stop him.

“Hurry up or I'll get myself someone else to play with,” Taiga teased them before Hokuto made his next move and licked over Watanabe’s tip before he took him into his mouth completely. The older one tried to stay as calm as possible, but when he closed his eyes and leant his head back on the wall, the chuckle Taiga escaped showed him that his face was obviously revealing his needs completely. After all Hokuto was the master in getting everyone aroused and Watanabe couldn't deny that he got erected way faster than he wanted to accept.

Hokuto backed off after a few more moments and didn't hesitate to pull down Watanabe’s pants, but left him with his underwear for now.

On that move Taiga turned on his back and soon one hand vanished in his own pants on which Hokuto gave him a warning glare. He stood up and stepped closer to Watanabe to pull his shirt down his shoulders and whispered into his ear at the same time. “He can be really resisting, so some help is always welcome.”

Watanabe's eyes landed on Taiga right away, but the boy didn't seem scared at all, after all he was used to the way Hokuto handled him.

When Hokuto turned back to Taiga he pulled his own shirt over his head and tossed his pants to the ground before he crawled on the bed again. Taiga awaited him with a fierce kiss already and they just parted for Hokuto to be able to strip Taiga out of his shirt as well. After looking in pure excitement for a moment Watanabe stepped closer to the bed as well. After all he wouldn’t just play third wheel just because his partners were glued together naturally. When he crawled up to Taiga's legs Hokuto suddenly moved behind Taiga's head, pinning his arms over it.

Taiga looked up at Hokuto first, but didn't try to struggle. Then his eyes landed on Watanabe who scanned his upper body for a moment before he finally dared to reach out for Taiga's pants. The hesitation was visible of course and Taiga took him by full surprise when he closed his legs around his back and pulled him forward with such a force that Watanabe needed to stabilize himself right next to Taiga’s head with his hands if he didn't want their faces to collide.

“Do it,” Hokuto let out as he saw the need in Watanabe’s eyes and Taiga also gave him a challenging expression. “No worries, he won't bite...yet.”

Watanabe couldn't really trust his words with the greedy look Taiga gave him, but he couldn't deny that he actually didn't care and he moved one hand to Taiga's hair before he gave him a greedy kiss. Taiga smiled against his lips before he opened his mouth, almost forcing Watanabe to deepen it.

But when Watanabe reached out for Taiga's pants he got suddenly pulled on his hair from Hokuto who held Taiga's arms down with one hand.

“Careful, now you’re getting yourself into biting range,” he warned him before he used the chance and gave Watanabe a kiss as well on which the other one rocked his hips against Taiga's who chuckled underneath them.

When they parted again Watanabe proceeded to open Taiga's pants and even though it seemed like Hokuto wanted to keep his distance, Taiga’s soft moan which escaped the boy as Watanabe pulled away his pants was enough for Hokuto to forget all his caution and warnings and he leant down to give Taiga a way too deep kiss. The weird angle made it complicated to find a good access, but they both couldn't care less. But then Watanabe pulled on Taiga's underwear and if struck by lightning the boy jolted and Hokuto couldn't get away fast enough before he had trapped this underlip between his teeth and the moment Watanabe pulled his underwear away completely Hokuto hissed as Taiga bit him with such a force that he tasted Hokuto's blood in his own mouth.

“You are not really good with your own warnings, you know?” Watanabe teased him on which he received a death glare the moment Hokuto sat up again.

“He is just too proud to accept that he actually enjoys it pretty much,” Taiga teased while Hokuto licked the blood from his lips before he leant down over Taiga's face again and stopped just an inch before their lips touched.

“Careful, today I have all the possibilities to turn you into a needy mess,” Hokuto teased him, giving a short look to Watanabe who shifted impatiently between Taiga's legs. Taiga moved his head up, but Hokuto was faster and pulled back before he could bite him again.

“So impatient today, aren't you?”

“And you are way too slow today, so hurry up or Watanabe will get bored of us and leave and then all your oh so awesome advantages are gone.”

“Who said that I won't be a disadvantage instead?” Watanabe let out in a way too excited voice and both looked up at him. To their surprise his eyes were fixed on Hokuto and his look had something challenging on which Taiga threw his head back with a teasing laughter. Maybe Hokuto’s first move on the boy had set his priorities somewhere else and now he had to deal with the consequences.

“Good luck,” Taiga said towards Hokuto before Watanabe even moved, but when he got up his goal was clear.

***

“Juri, slow down okay?” Reo scolded him as Juri launched himself at the boy like a wild animal. “Just because you didn't get Taiga doesn't mean you have to let out your frustration on me.”

Reo had had no chance to stop Juri as he had stripped both of them out of their shirts right away and was now greedily with his tongue and teeth on his way from Reo’s chest down to his belly button. His touch was impatient and rough and it was Miyadate who pulled him away from the other one before he could turn this into his personal rage relief session.

Reo wanted to sit up when Juri landed on his back on the other side of the couch, but this time Miyadate held him down with a challenging expression.

“Not so hasty. Who said you are getting away? I will take care of Juri’s overflowing emotions for now, but I'll make sure first that you won't back out in the meanwhile.

Reo’s look turned slightly worried on that and Miyadate reached over the other one’s head to a drawer on a shelf next to the couch. They all knew already where Yasui kept all his stuff and so it didn't take long until Miyadate pulled out the two red silk bands he was looking for.

Without any hesitation he grabbed Reo’s wrists and tied one of the bands around them. Juri looked at the scene in front of him with an approving smile and Reo shivered as he realized that even if he would get away for now that they wouldn't hold back later.

Miyadate didn't bother to tie his hands on his back or to the table. Just the fact that Reo didn't really stop him seemed satisfying enough for now.

“Aren't you obedient?” Miyadate asked with a lopsided smile before he took the second silk band in his hands and Reo gulped hard as he covered his eyes with it. Miyadate let his fingers run over the younger one's face for a while and when Reo parted his lips to take a deep breath he used the opportunity and gave him a rushed kiss. When he tried to back off Reo clenched his hands into his shirt to keep him close for a moment longer.

“I guess I shouldn't let you wait for too long,” Miyadate whispered against his lips on which the boy rolled his hips up. With a quiet laughter Miyadate pushed himself up and turned towards Juri who was shifting impatiently on the other side of the couch. It was actually a miracle to him that he hadn't completely undressed by now.

“Then I guess I have to teach you some patience,” Miyadate let out in a husky voice as he sat down on Juri’s lap on which the other one grabbed him by the hair and pulled him down for a hard kiss right away, while his other hand opened Miyadate’s shirt with slightly shaking fingers.

“Let's see who teaches who in the end,” Juri said challenging even though he was already lying completely under the older one. But he wasn't known for giving in easily and it was just a matter of time for him to try and turn the game around.

***

“Ow, come on what was that for?” Yasui complained as Aran bit on his shoulder blade. The boy was sitting behind Yasui on the bed and it had taken both just the blink of an eye to strip down to their underwear, but now Aran had switched into teasing mood and Yasui was too weak against Aran’s touch to actually complain for real.

When Aran’s hands found their way into his underwear he let out a low chuckle before he leant his head back against the other one’s shoulder.

“Are you not talking to me anymore?” Yasui asked again, but instead of an answer Aran closed one hand around his already hard member and gave him a slow but tight stroke on which Yasui escaped a moan and he had to watch out not to fall to the front so he moved one hand to Aran’s ass groping it hard even though he actually just needed his hand there to keep balance, but why letting the chance go to waste?

When Yasui looked to the ground his eyes met Myuto’s who looked up at them with a greedy look, but he was distracted by Iwamoto’s fingers entering him roughly.

“Don't get distracted or you prefer getting fucked by them instead of me?” Iwamoto scolded him.

They had been undressed even faster than the other two and even though they both didn't mind it fast and rough, Iwamoto had snatched away the lube from Yasui’s nightstand, now stretching Myuto carefully. But the way the boy rolled his hips against his fingers made clear that he wouldn't need that much preparation.

“Are you now going with Aran’s not speaking tactic as well?”

“No I'm actually just enjoying the view”, Myuto teased him, his eyes still fixed on Yasui and Aran, but then he yelped when Iwamoto buried his fingers way too deep before he pulled them out again. He covered his erection with some lube and tossed it on the bed where Yasui caught it. Myuto saw his excited look before Iwamoto grabbed him by the hair and gave him hard and deep kiss, while he entered him fast and with a harsh first thrust. Myuto escaped a desperate moan into the other one’s mouth and that was actually enough for Yasui to twist out of Aran's grip and pin the boy down on the bed. The lube landed somewhere on the ground, but they both didn't care for now.

“If you won't talk, I'll make you moan for me instead,” Yasui whispered against his ear before he bit in his earlobe. Aran tensed, but no sound escaped his lips. Feeling even more challenged through that, Yasui licked over his neck while one hand found a nipple and squeezed it hard. He felt the shiver which ran through the younger one's body, but again the only sound that was heard in the room were Myuto’s moans.

“So strong, aren't you?” Yasui chuckled against his Adam’s apple before his teeth found the skin and pulled on it. Aran gulped and a faint noise escaped his lips which made Yasui crawl up to his face again. He grabbed his chin and moved his thumb teasingly over his lips. “Let me see how you crumble.”

Aran’s eyes started shining on Yasui’s challenging tone and he gave in to the following kiss right away. Their tongues starting a desperate fight and their hips clashing while their hands were groping everywhere they could. A disapproving moan escaped Aran as Yasui suddenly pulled back and bended down to the ground. Aran was sure that he was getting the lube, but when Yasui’s belt got into his sight instead he held his breath for a moment.

“No worries I am not going to hit you, not this time at least” Yasui let out more warning than soothing as he leant forward to give him another rushed kiss. With his next move though he grabbed Aran’s wrists and pinned them to the bed frame, wrapping the leather belt tightly around his arms. Aran's breathing pace had sped up on that move and Yasui lid one hand teasingly down over his chest to feel his heartbeat and the shivers his body send out.

“You could beg for mercy, but for that you would have to speak.”

Instead of giving an answer Aran rocked his hips upwards and Yasui was suddenly the one who had to bite his lip not to start moaning.

“I guess I still went too easy on you.” Yasui shifted back to sit on the boy's legs and moved one hand over the fabric of Aran's underwear. The boy's eyes showed such a need by now that it almost gave Yasui physical pain to not take action. But on the other hand he just enjoyed teasing him too much. The confusion and shock on Aran's face were almost making him smile when he got up from the bed without saying anything and approached the two on the futon which were lost in their own world until Yasui moved his hand with a light touch over Iwamoto’s back. Iwamoto halted his movements for a moment, giving Myuto a chance to regulate his breathing pace.

“Keep him busy for a moment as well, would you? I'll bring you someone else to play soon,” Yasui promised and that was when he heard a whine from Aran behind him. Myuto had already shot the boy a glance and Iwamoto didn't seem to mind adding one more, so Yasui proceeded to the door while Iwamoto slipped out. Yasui formed a teasing smile as Aran shot him an angry side glance before he left the room. But Myuto had already crawled up to him, so he was sure that he was in good hands or more like needy ones, but still trustworthy ones.

***

Yasui had expected to see a lot when he went through the living room on his way to the guest room, but Reo lying completely helpless on the couch with tied wrists and blindfolded made a weird kind of pleasure run through his body. Juri and Miyadate were almost done as it seemed and Reo was definitely their next victim. Juri had of course tried to get the upper hand, but in the end he had ended up on his stomach with Miyadate entering him from behind.

They didn't spend Yasui any attention, maybe they hadn't even seen him and even though Yasui would have loved to help out Reo or more like take advantage of him he entered the guest room for now.

The picture which awaited him in there was even more surprising, because it was rare to see someone else than Taiga being the center of attention when the boy was in the room.

Watanabe and Hokuto were struggling over the lead at the end of the bed, letting out loud moans whenever they parted from their hard kisses and groping.

The expression on Taiga's face was hard to read though. Yasui wasn't sure if he was amused or disappointed by the way things have gone so far, but when he spotted Yasui his eyes beamed at him and the older one forgot about his rotation system for a moment when he sat down on the bed. Taiga sat up on his knees and pulled Yasui closer on his hair. The following kiss was rough and long. Yasui struggled for air quite fast, but Taiga wouldn't release him. The boy didn't like the lack of attention he had gotten until now and Yasui was just the right person he needed to change that. He threw the boy on the bed and crawled on top of him and Yasui didn't hesitate to grope his ass and pull him closer.

“You are already done over there?” Taiga asked between his lips licking and biting down Yasui’s neck, which made it hard for the other one to concentrate and come up with an answer.

“I was actually on my way to make things a little bit more interesting,” Yasui answered before his words faded to a low moan as Taiga bit him on the chin line.

“You are all I need to make this interesting, let the others handle their needs on their own,” Taiga let out in such a greedy voice that Yasui was almost ready to forget about his duties as the game maker. But if he didn't want to be the scolded one in the end he had to try and stay strong for just a while longer.

“If you help me getting those two away from each other I will give you a present,” Yasui tried his luck and the way Taiga's eyes sparkled suddenly he knew that he had found the right words.

Taiga leant down for one more, greedy kiss and Yasui jolted and yelped when Taiga bit him roughly on the lip before he pulled back. “Don't you dare to play me or you will regret it,” Taiga warned him, but got up and moved over to the other two which were actually so busy fighting that they would be stuck for the whole night if no one interfered.

When Taiga reached them Hokuto was the one on top and he didn't hesitate to turn his head with a swift movement and kissed him before he could complain. Before Hokuto could even try to resist Taiga grabbed the seam of his underwear and pulled him on his lap.

“You know how much I hate it to be left out,” Taiga scolded him and in the blink of an eye Watanabe was forgotten and Hokuto’s eyes followed Taiga’s fingers which he brought up to the other one’s lips. Before Taiga could even lean in for another kiss, Hokuto had tackled him down.

Yasui used their distraction to pull Watanabe up on his wrist and even though the latter's eyes were on the other two for a moment he didn't actually look too disappointed by the outcome, after all Hokuto had chosen to fight with him and ignoring Taiga for a while, that was something he could actually brag about.

“Come on, I have to get someone else in here before they eat each others’ faces completely,” Yasui said with a low chuckle when he dragged Watanabe out of the room.

When they entered the living room they found Juri on his back, breathing hard after he tried to come down from his climax, while Miyadate seemed still not satisfied. He had pinned Reo’s tied hands over his head and his lips were on his neck. The low moans Reo gave him in return let Yasui forget about his purpose of coming into the room for a moment.

“Please tell me that I'm rotating in here,” Watanabe asked in excitement and on the sound of his voice Miyadate sat up, his eyes seeming on fire as he spotted Watanabe.

“If Juri is still up for a second round, then I think I can make you switch places,” Yasui explained looking at Juri and making a movement with his head to the guest room and that was all Juri needed to shoot up to his feet. With a bright smile full of excitement he passed Yasui and clapped him on the butt, mouthing thank you before he vanished inside the guest room.

“And now?” Watanabe asked impatient as Yasui didn't say anything else, but if he was that nice to Juri then he should do the same for those two.

“He is all yours,” Yasui said and pushed Watanabe towards Miyadate who got off Reo and up from the couch just to be pushed down on the armchair seconds later.

Yasui still observed them from the corner of his eye and they were both already so aroused that Watanabe tossed his underwear to the ground as fast as possible and made Miyadate enter him right in the position they were in. Preparations were just in their way and Miyadate was obviously not going to hold on for long, so Watanabe rode him hard from the first moment, both releasing loud moans in between their messy kisses.

Yasui’s attention was on Reo though, because he could still not believe how much he actually liked the picture in front of him. The boy didn't even seem surprised or bothered anymore by someone touching him and then leaving him alone again. His shirt was gone and his pants open, but like this he still looked like the most innocent one between them all. Like in trance Yasui sat down over the boy's legs and moved his hands carefully from his stomach up to his shoulders, until he had reached his face.

Through the conversation before Reo knew of course who was teasing him and soon he rolled his hips up against Yasui’s.

“Are you also just teasing me or are you actually planning on helping me out?” He asked impatiently on which Yasui gave him a lopsided smile which he couldn't see of course. Before he answered he cupped Reo’s face and gave him a kiss which he wanted to keep short and innocent, but then Reo lifted his hands over Yasui’s head, trapping his neck so that he couldn't back of and he forced the other one's lips apart to explore his mouth with his tongue. It was extremely rare to see Reo in such a state of need and it gave Yasui shivers and just for a while longer they kept kissing and touching until the boy’s body movements demanded more.

“Let me bring you to someone who can handle you better,” Yasui whispered against his lips, but before he could get up Reo gave him one more deep kiss.

“To be honest I don't care anymore who it is, as long as someone would finally give me his dick.”

Hearing something like this from Reo was also a first and it sounded really inviting, but Yasui stayed strong and dragged him to his feet and guided him towards the bedroom instead of just throwing him back on the couch. With the red silk ropes he felt like he was bringing them a present and when he entered he found all three on the bed and obviously enjoying what they were doing.

Aran was still tied to the bed, Myuto riding him with a smut expression and Iwamoto was sitting behind Myuto obviously ready to lose control if he wouldn't hurry up, because he had been stopped in the middle before after all. Bringing in Reo made them all chuckle and Myuto reached out for his tied hands to drag him down on the bed right away.

“You like giving us the innocent ones today, right?” Myuto asked playfully on which Yasui shook his head.

“Don't be fooled, as soon as you untie him I bet he will surprise you,” Yasui explained before he headed to the door again.

No one stopped him and Myuto untying Reo’s hands was what made him almost stay in the room to see what was going to happen next, but he stepped out anyways and moved towards the bathroom.

He thought about which group to join for a moment longer as he was staring into the mirror ready to get out again. There were the natural choices and the interesting choices. With a lot of dirty thoughts forming in his mind he opened the door again, just to find himself pushed roughly back inside and then the lock clicked behind them.

He wasn't sure what startled him more, the fact that it was Iwamoto who stood in front of him or that he had actually locked the door. And for a lost moment in time he found himself scanning Iwamoto’s body from head to toe in complete awe.

“Surprised?” The other one asked in a dangerous voice and Yasui automatically stepped back when the other one came closer. But that reaction just fueled the excitement in the other one's eyes, while Yasui cursed himself in silence for just forbidding the kitchen and forgetting about the bathroom.

“Don't you make someone really angry at the moment?” Yasui asked, trying his luck with Myuto as an excuse, but it wouldn't really work as Iwamoto just gave him a brief chuckle before he stepped even closer and with the next step he was trapped with his back at the wall.

“You brought a nice distraction for him and as you had predicted, as soon as Myuto freed him, Reo went more or less out of control. And Aran seems out for some time and why forcing a second round on him while you still seem way too fine.”

Iwamoto’s intense stare gave him shivers and he tried to sneak away sidewards, but flinched when Iwamoto slammed one hand to the wall so that he couldn't get away.

“So the game maker is trying to get away easy? Always going with the safe choices, right? Sorry, not today.” The demanding sound of his voice made something jump inside Yasui and if he wanted to accept it or not he felt extremely excited all of a sudden, because yes Iwamoto was right, Yasui normally went with safe choices. People he could take control of or at least wouldn't end up completely inferior, except when it came to his senpais, but that was a different story. So Iwamoto wasn't exactly on his first choice list, but the way his body suddenly filled with a new kind of excitement he soon gave up on any stupid escape plan. Who was he kidding, Iwamoto had made his own choices tonight and even as the game maker he wouldn't be able to make him stop, not that he actually wanted him to.

“You are breaking the rules,” Yasui let out in an almost inaudible voice as Iwamoto stepped so close that his neck was almost aching the way he had to look up at him.

“So you have a punishment for people like me which play just after their own rules?”

Yasui wanted to reply something, but the only thing that escaped his lips was a hasty breath as Iwamoto grabbed him by the chin and moved his knee up against the his crotch.

“What will you do?” Iwamoto asked again, but leveled his game up right away so that Yasui couldn't form an answer. This time Iwamoto’s hand traveled from the wall to the other one's back and pressed their bodies together and Yasui felt totally stupid as he realized that the heat crawling up his cheeks meant that he was blushing.

“You are not playing fair,” Yasui tried again after getting at least a little bit back in control of his own body, but still not enough to resist his grip which got tighter on his words.

“You want to play by my rules instead?”

Yasui couldn't even explain why he was nodding, because he knew he shouldn't. But now there was no turning back. Iwamoto gave him a satisfied lopsided smile before he lifted his head up even more and tightened the grip on his chin and around his back as he leant down to kiss him.

The kiss was hard and felt weird at the beginning, after all it was the first time they shared one. But that didn't stop Iwamoto from making sure that he would gain full control over it and when he licked with his tongue over the other one's lips, but didn't get the reaction he wanted as Yasui denied him deeper access, he pushed the boy roughly back against the wall. The outcome was what he wanted, Yasui gasped and that was what he needed to gain access.

For just a brief moment Yasui struggled, but it was more a matter of pride than of resistance. When he finally gave up and kissed him back with the same greedy hands reaching out for the other one as he was just being touched with as well, Iwamoto moved his hands to his butt and lifted him up, so that Yasui closed his legs around Iwamoto's hips. With them being on the same height it was easier to deepen the kiss and none of them even thought about backing off for the following minutes.

The fabric between them wasn't enough to stop Yasui from shivering as their cocks touched through his underwear and a low moan escaped him. This unknown feeling of complete loss of control made it hard for him to stay calm, but he didn't want to show Iwamoto how easily he had surrendered to him. When Iwamoto tried to let him down again the boy resisted and tightened his legs around him, which actually made the other one back off a little bit.

“You want to postpone things here or what? You should know how impatient I can be and if we don't get down to business soon I might skip the preparation.”

Do it,” Yasui said and his own look turned quite startled as if he didn’t understand the meaning of his own words and he bit his lip when Iwamoto raised an eyebrow at him.

“You won't be able to take it.”

“Try me!” Again Iwamoto looked at him startled, but this time there was no doubt in the other one's eyes. Telling him that he wouldn't be able to take it was like challenging him and he liked challenges.

“You might regret your choice,” Iwamoto said, but his eyes weren't apologizing, they were impatient and greedy. And then he had to let the boy down to the floor again as he started struggling and with one swift movement his underwear was gone and then his hands were on Iwamoto's stomach, teasingly with a light touch as he dropped with his back against the wall.

“You might be the one regretting it if you don't take the invitation.”

On Yasui's teasing smile Iwamoto's eyes darkened and he finally lost his patience.

Once more he lifted the boy up and even though it was hard to find a good potion to enter, the way Yasui cling to his neck and the fact that he wasn’t really heavy made the whole progress faster and easier.

Iwamoto gave the other one an intense stare as he entered him and Yasui closed his eyes immediately and bit his lip. His body started shaking and he could feel how his legs wanted to pull back against his mind's wish to stay still.

Noticing his struggle Iwamoto paused just for a brief moment, but he couldn't deny that he enjoyed the desperate look on the other one's face which made him enter deeper slowly.

“All good?” Iwamoto asked when Yasui bit on his lip with such a force that he wondered how it was still not bleeding. It seemed like Yasui had held his breath for the whole time, because a long breath mixed with some kind of whine escaped him instead of an answer. To make things easier Iwamoto pulled out a little bit again just to enter a little bit deeper with his next thrust. He repeated the same move a few times and by the time he had almost completely entered, Yasui finally escaped a moan. He was still tense and his body was still shaking violently under Iwamoto’s touch, but slowly he seemed to adjust.

“Told you it was a bad idea,” Iwamoto teased him on which Yasui finally opened his eyes and shot him a death glare, before he grabbed the other one by the hair and crushed their lips together. Finally being able to move his body the way he wanted to again, he closed his legs even more and rocked his hips to the front, forcing Iwamoto to enter him completely.

A low groan escaped him into the other one's mouth at his own move and Iwamoto couldn't stop his lips from curling up into a smile. Which he regretted right away when he pulled back with a hiss the moment Yasui bit him harshly on the lip.

“Fuck. And here I thought Taiga was the only one I had to be careful of,” Iwamoto scolded him and gave him a deep first thrust on which Yasui clinked even more to him and buried his nails on his back. When the sound that escaped him was more pleasured than pained though, Iwamoto repeated his movement and groped Yasui's ass at the same time to be able to push in even deeper.

It was the first time for Yasui to have the wish to scream that desperately, but not out of pain, not anymore. Never had someone filled him this deep and even though he wanted to hold on longer, to drown in this excitement just for some more minutes, he couldn't anymore with Iwamoto's next thrust while the latter's teeth had found the skin behind his ear and pulled on it roughly. His body was hit by an intense spasm before he came over both their stomachs and the moan he let out was definitely be heard in the whole apartment, but he didn't care and Iwamoto didn't either. He pushed Yasui even more against the wall and with the way he had been aroused from the start as well he came just seconds later, trying to muffle his moan against Yasui’s neck, but he failed completely and it came out almost as loud as Yasui's.

“Fuck,” Iwamoto let out between some heavy breaths and Yasui escaped a chuckle on his reaction. He had to watch out that he wouldn't relax too much or Iwamoto would have to carry his whole weight. But soon Iwamoto let him down after he slipped out and Yasui struggled a moment to keep his balance. He would definitely regret his choice tomorrow as he already felt how sore his tights were, but it had been worth it.

“Guess you won.”

“You actually saw this as a bet?” Yasui asked, but not the slightest offended.

“Who wouldn't with your challenging and determined look you gave me earlier.”

“Then I guess I can brag with it from now on.”

“Just not in front of Myuto, trust me he can handle way more.”

“Guess you have to show me next time then, so I can brag in front of him as well,” Yasui let out challenging before he grabbed the toilet paper so that they both could clean up.

“Good to know that you enjoyed it enough to want more,” Iwamoto teased him while Yasui got his underwear back from the ground and pulled it up before they stepped out the toilet.

Iwamoto flinched when his underwear was suddenly thrown at him and he caught it at the last moment before it landed on his face.

“We enjoyed it as well,” Myuto said with a smut face and in shock both realized that everyone was already gathered in the living room again.

“Seriously, what did you do to him?” Hokuto asked while he kept playing with Taiga's fingers. Juri was lying with his head on Taiga's lap, while Hokuto was sitting behind Taiga and except for their underwear they still hadn't dressed again. The same actually applied for the others as well and Iwamoto hurried to get dressed as they joined their friends and sat down on the carpet, because Miyadate and Watanabe were still tangled on the armchair while Aran and Reo were lying on the couch, with a weird expression on Reo’s face which Yasui interpreted as something positive with the way he couldn't get his hands off Aran. So Aran not being up for a second round had also been just a lame excuse, but he could scold Iwamoto for it later.

“Whatever he did seemed to have been good judging by the sounds Yasui did,” Aran teased happily on which Yasui stuck his tongue out towards him, while Iwamoto chuckled and sat down next to Myuto.

“Please tell me that I'm allowed to join next time.”

“Ask him, not me. I'm always fine with that, but he is the game maker,” Iwamoto replied towards Myuto’s question pointing at Yasui who smacked him against the shoulder on that.

“You are just playing after your own rules anyways. How about you are the game maker next time?”

Iwamoto didn't really seem averse to his offer and he turned towards the others with a knowing smile on which everyone except for Yasui escaped a chuckle.

“What is going on?” Yasui asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Payback time,” Watanabe answered as he and Miyadate joined them on the ground, followed by Aran and Reo. When they sat in a circle again Hokuto leant back just to get the bottle and place it in their middle again.

“Round two,” Juri commented teasingly and Taiga escaped a giggle on the way Yasui's eyes grew wide.

“And you just gave Iwamoto free hand to choose the rotations this time,” Reo added on which Yasui gulped. He felt a little bit relieved, because he hadn't actually teased them all that much. But if he ended up with Aran or Reo they would definitely have some plans for him. And there was one other thing that bothered him and he looked up at Iwamoto who pointed at the bottle and with a sigh he leant forward and spun the bottle, hoping that it wouldn't stop on Iwamoto, because that was the only second round he wouldn't be able to take for the rest of the day. And then the bottle slowed down and stopped.


End file.
